solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Allania Elora
(Last updated 5/10/2017) Allania Cecile Elora is a talented huntress from Alenthyl, practicing with archery from a young age. After being forced to leave home, she traveled on her own for several years, taking small jobs to help smaller settlements and hunting. Eventually, however, she found herself seeking to settle down, thus she found herself in Deurlyth. Allania currently works with the Westmoor County Watch as the Warden Advisor, or second-in-command. Appearance Adorned with short blonde hair, cut a bit shorter in the front, her hair frames her oval shaped face well. Strong cheekbones and a sharp jawline compliment deep green eyes. Her brows are fairly thick, giving a bit of masculinity to her face, but she seems unbothered by it. Allania’s skin is fairly tanner than most of Alenthylian descent, and freckles litter across her cheeks and nose. Her chest isn’t the curviest, having a fairly ambiguous form, however she has a pretty firm butt! She usually keeps her breasts bound down with cloth, although they are by no means big unbound. On her upper left arm, she has a fading claw marks scars, and two more on her left side by her ribs. Allania stands 6'1" with a fairly fit build. She's typically seen in the Watch's uniform for Warden Advisor, or a cloth shirt with an open leather vest over. When not in uniform, she can nearly always be seen with a green scarf, whether it be tucked around her neck, or tied around her arm. Known Associates Family * Samuel Elora - Father (Alive) * Lavine Elora - Mother (Alive) * Meriel Elora - Sister (Alive) * Orianna Elora - Sister (Alive) Friends * Uri Raven * Vilhelmiina Lahti * Nadiyya Bakhiir * Isibéal Brennan * Mack Evergreen * Patricia Impiraco * Zephyr Impiraco Acquaintances * Vitalia Albre * Falen Warnook * Tel'Grov * Khalil Ajam * Vir'Katya * Drel'Vika * Surian Bronislav * Corvan Vangrave Dislikes * Kathrin Ziegler Enemies * None at the moment. Personality Allania is a woman with a big heart; she is far too kind for her own good, although she is also humble - almost too much so, as she rarely gives herself credit for her actions. While she used to be very sociable, years of traveling alone dwindled her down. Often she is quiet in groups, but provides the occasional witty response. Speaking one on one with someone will often yield the best results. Allie always tries to keep her boundaries with friends though - never prodding when they don’t want her to. Despite her coyness, she is a strong-willed woman, stubborn and headstrong, but also insecure and unsure of herself at times. She’s fiercely loyal to her friends and family, getting defensive when someone insults or tries to harm them. Likes * Dogs & Cats * Hunting * Archery * Alcohol - wine, in particular * The supernatural Dislikes * Wearing dresses / skirts * Having her trust abused * Werewolves * Spiders * Deep Cold * Devious folks * Politics Face Claim Natasha Negovanlis - photoshopped. Allania would have darker skin, but facial structure and short-hairstyle are similar. Voice Claim Laura Bailey - (x) (x) (x) Item Claims Dirithe - Gifted to her by Patricia Impiraco. OOC Notes Played by Tiffosaur. Stat profile here, and google document here. Category:Characters